pandoraheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Flower Girl's Chain
The "Flower Girl's Chain" is a placeholder name to describe the Chain that had formed an illegal contract with a girl who had been living on the streets in the town of Nosambria. The Flower Girl's Chain was a Card, whose influence on the Flower Girl grew tighter and tighter as her Incuse progressed. The Flower Girl and her Chain were ultimately dragged into the Abyss after the Flower Girl's Incuse made its final progression. Plot The Flower Girl's Chain one day approached a young girl whom had been living on the streets of the small town of Nosambria, selling flowers to passers by in order to survive. The Chain offered to form a contract with this Flower Girl, claiming that together they could change the past in order to better the Flower Girl's life in an unspecified way. The Flower Girl accepted, consuming the Chain's blood and forming an Illegal Contract with it. Now that she had a Chain at her disposal, the Flower Girl would go out at night to find people wandering the streets of Nosambria in order to sacrifice them to her Chain, sustaining the Chain's appetite for human flesh. After some time, the actions of the Flower Girl and her Chain attracts the attention of Pandora, and so Xerxes Break sends Raven, Oz Vessalius and Alice to Nosambria in order hunt down and apprehend the Illegal Contractor. Upon their arrival in Nosambria, Oz is left alone whilst Raven goes to retrieve Alice after she had wandered off on her own. The Flower Girl approaches Oz and offers him a flower, and so Oz buys one from her, placing the flower he'd bought behind her ear and complimenting the Flower Girl's beauty. Following this the Flower Girl left as Raven and Alice return. That night, Raven and Oz wander through Nosambria, leaving Alice alone in their hotel room to sleep. Meanwhile, the Flower Girl summons her Chain and murders a woman in an alley, allowing her Chain to feed on the woman's corpse. The Flower Girl's Chain remarks on how the woman was not enough, and that they were running out of time. Suddenly, the Chain senses Alice's power nearby, directing his contractor to Oz, Raven and Alice's hotel so that they can devour Alice. Alice senses the presence of the Chain before its attack on the hotel room, waking up suddenly. She manages to dodge out of the way just in time when the fists of the Flower Girl's Chain break through the walls of the hotel room. Alice mockingly tells the Chain and his contractor that they had saved her the trouble of looking for them. The Flower Girl's Chain attacks Alice again, but she dodges, realizing that the Flower Girl's Incuse is only a single progression away from being complete. Alice runs through Nosambria to find Oz and Raven, dodging attacks from the Flower Girl's Chain in the meantime. When Alice meets up with Oz and Raven, the Flower Girl's Chain manages to attack Alice once more, knocking the hood off of the Flower Girl's head, revealing her identity to Oz. Oz goes to confront her, asking her why she'd be doing something so horrible, but Raven stops him, realizing that the Flower Girl's Incuse had made its final progression and that it was too late to save her. Suddenly Abyssal energy radiates from the Flower Girl's Incuse, swirling around her and her Chain and opening a path to the Abyss. The Flower Girl and her Chain are then subsequently dragged into the Abyss before Oz, Raven and Alice's very eyes. Anime In the Pandora Hearts Anime, rather than devouring a woman found in an alley of Nosambria, the Flower Girl is approached by a rather wealthy man and his wife while peddling flowers. She offers the woman flowers that are unique to Nosambria, however the woman slaps her hand away, sending the flowers to the ground and questioning what was wrong with the Flower Girl, ordering her not to touch her. The man strays from his wife's side, stating that he would buy every one of the Flower Girl's flowers as compensation for his wife's actions, but the Flower Girl would have to deliver them that night. The man invites the Flower Girl to his mansion later that night, telling the Flower Girl to come through the back way of the mansion at midnight where he would be waiting. The Flower Girl reluctantly agreed. The Flower Girl met the man at his mansion at midnight as they had agreed, but she summoned her Chain when she got there, allowing the Chain to devour the man and everyone else in the mansion. After the man and his wife left the Flower Girl's flower cart, and Oz left with Raven and Alice, the Flower Girl's Chain spoke to the her. He identifies interest in the one he's staring at, the Flower Girl stating that she understood that Oz would be the Chain's dessert that night. The Chain corrected his contractor, telling her that he wanted Alice instead. After the Flower Girl's Incuse made its final progression, rather than just sinking into the Abyss, numerous black appendages rise up and ensnare the Chain. The Chain then grabs the Flower Girl, whom otherwise would've been left on Earth, and drags her into the Abyss with him. The Flower Girl's Chain reappeared in Episode 24: Kyrie, where multiple Chains identical to the Flower Girl's Chain took part in the Chain invasion alongside Chains that were identical in design to Grim, Mad Baby, other Cards and Hedgehog Chains. One of the Chains resembling the Flower Girl's Chain broke into Pandora during the invasion, attacking Bernard Nightray after knocking down locked doors and being barraged by bullets from Pandora members guarding Bernard. Bernard and the other Pandora members withdrew when they saw that their efforts weren't working. All of the invading Chains were then destroyed by a cavalry of Pandora's Chains. Description Appearance The Flower Girl's Chain was a Card, having a large round head stitched crudely and filled with stuffing. As well, he had large circular crimson eyes, his mouth was hidden underneath fabric lips and he a fork lodged in his head. The Chain's body was long and somewhat serpentine body made of tattered fabric, having four towering arms screwed into his torso which he used to walk on. His hands end in segmented fingers coming out of white palms. Finally, a tattered piece of fabric hung down from the Chain's neck, having three hearts imprinted on the fabric. Gallery Flower Girl Chain.jpg|The Flower Girl's Chain feeds 3 of hearts.jpg|The Flower Girl and her Chain Alice vs Chain.jpg|Alice dodges an attack from the Flower Girl's Chain 3 of hearts-fall.jpg|The Flower Girl's Chain falls into the Abyss Quotes *''"There... a strong power... if I... devour it... I can make it!"'' *''"It's here... over yonder..."'' Appearances